PC:Ezmerelda "Easy" Shelby (Shayuri)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Fluff Background Ezmerelda was a foundling, raised by a human wizard from the Imperium who was doing research on the calamity that befell the dwarves of Mykonos. According to her 'father,' he found her unconscious and injured in a tidepool after a major storm had washed over the island; not much more than a baby. Ez has always suspected there's more to that story, but her father keeps his secrets well. Though possessed of a keen mind, Ez had little patience for wizardry. She hated rules and restrictions. Magic came easily to her, but she despised the idea of having a spellbook, and a scholarly life. Ez wanted action and adventure and excitement. She took up with a warrior; one of the guards who worked for her father. From him she learned swordplay, among other things. Of course when her father found out there was a tremendous row, which ended with Ez storming off to make it on her own. For a time she stayed with the warrior as a mercenary on Bacarte. They didn't last long, however, and Ezmerelda was soon on her own. Integrating her magical training with her swordsmanship, she continued to pursue mercenary work as she grappled with the question of what to do with her life. Background: Recent Life - Mercenary Work (+2 athletics) Appearance At five foot, six inches tall and a hundred twenty-five pounds soaking wet, Ezmerelda isn't exactly a towering presence on the battlefield. It's also sometimes a bit hard to take her seriously as a warrior, with her young girl's face and shapely figure clad only in light armor. More than one ship's guard has learned the hard way not to judge by appearance. Her skin color changes by which elemental manifestation she's currently using...a light seafoam green for Watersoul, and a faded cyan for Windsoul. Her hair is always stark white and long, but it will be flowing around her head as though underwater...or wildly whipping around in a phantom breeze, depending on her manifestation. Oddly, her eyes are a sullen orange-yellow, perhaps hinting at hidden flames deep within. Region None yet Hooks Kicker Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses The class bonus to AC comes from the Swordmage Warding class feature. Saving Throw Bonuses +2 against ongoing damage (while manifesting Water Soul) Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 11 (Class 8 + Con 3) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Genasi +2 Str, +2 Int +2 Nature, +2 Endurance Elemental Origin Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common and Primordial Class Features Swordmage +2 Will Swordbond Swordmage Aegis (shielding) Swordmage Warding Feats Extra Manifestation Skills and Languages Languages Common, Primordial Equipment Gold: 20 gp Weight 56 lbs Wish List Neck: Arms: Waist: Armor: Weapon: Tracking Treasure +100 starting gold -25 leather armor -15 longsword -25 crossbow -15 adventurer's kit 20 XP total 0 Changes Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status Not Approved as a level 1 character with 0 xp by Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval